Secret Life - Fitch And Stonem
by garden-nomes
Summary: Companion piece to The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch. Emily runs into Effy one night, and Effy gets curious about where they meet. Possible two shot. Rated M for language/other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello... I guess you are all wondering where the idea for this came from... I had a comment from Jennsch who asked whether I had thought of writing a story that paired Emily and Effy. Truth is, no I hadn't, lol... So the idea for this comes from her. It's related to TSLOEF, because if you read that story (and if you haven't, go do it now, before you read this), there is mention of Emily and Effy having slept together in their past.  
**

**So, this is that story. I ha no idea if it's going to be any good, so... You be the judge.**

**It does contain a Cigarette Warning™, so use it with care. :-P**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger, that. An and all typos...well, you can just deal with it...lol.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I am glad that Effy had talked with Naomi about our little...dalliance years ago. I knew she wouldn't have gone into detail about it, after all, Effy Stonem _isn't_ really one to kiss and tell, and neither was I... At least not to other people... I mean, I'd teased Naomi once or twice (or maybe more) about the times she and I had spent together...as foreplay. Oh, beautiful, _delicious_ foreplay. But tales of hot nights spent in another woman's arms? _Not_ so... After all, I didn't want Naomi to be jealous, and when we were together I was too preoccupied with her being in my arms, or... tied up.

_But_, I digress.

My conversation with Naomi that night had served to ease my nerves about the whole thing a little, and let's just say she had a way of making me feel better about what had happened at dinner with the family. I lay in bed that night, trying to get to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. My mind was adrift, but it wasn't Naomi I was thinking about. I was actually getting absorbed in my mind, remembering the first time I had slept with Effy.

I had been out that night, to an exclusive and selective club, catering for those with less than mainstream tastes, as it were. I had just turned eighteen a few weeks before, and the casual shag I was, _well_, shagging decided to take me, in order to open my mind a little more. Not that it wasn't _already_ open, I mean, what else is the internet for on late nights when your sister is out fucking god knows who, and your parents are thankfully asleep, or otherwise oblivious, watching television downstairs?

Casey, the girl I was the. sleeping with, was two years older than me, and I'd met her while out one night. It was still too early for me to notice the signs, but in hindsight, she was exploring her sense of submissiveness as much as I was my dominance, so even though it was casual between us and never went _past_ shagging, we fit quite well with our willingness to explore both sides of the dominant/submissive coin. She already had experience being dominant, and was _very_ keen to see the other side of the fence.

She had taken me to the club, after a friend had told her about it. Me being still a little green to the lifestyle, I was quite nervous as soon as we had gone in the door to the bar area, I wasn't quite sure that places like this actually existed, and it couldn't help but stare as a woman in a short black skirt - and only a short black skirt - passed me, giving me a good look at her full, firm tits. But then, how could I not be drawn to them when she had pierced nipples? I swallowed thickly, and felt a twinge in my own nipples, wondering what would possess someone to do that.

Needless to say, the night was _very_ much the eye opener, and the two of us became so aroused that we partook in a quick, frantic shag in the ladies before she had to leave. I stuck around for a while longer, watching on in awe at some of the acts that were on display. I mean, how can you _not_ watch a woman being strapped down to a leather table and being fucked through no less than three orgasms and spanked by another woman wearing an intimidating looking strap-on?

When that spectacle was done, so was I, I had decided, and thought it best to go home, armed with many new ideas for the next time I played with Casey. The visit to the club had given me a better sense of confidence about who I was inside, and made me feel less wary of being 'different' or having different tastes, because really, I wasn't the only one after all.

What I _didn't_ intend on, was exiting the club and almost walking into one Effy Stonem. I must have looked all deer in headlights, because she gave me a more devious than usual smirk before she spoke.

"Emily... I didn't know you were out tonight..." She said, chancing a not-so-subtle look at the club door that I had just come out from.

"Er... _Yeah_. Hi, Effy. How are you?" I replied, nervously.

The first year I knew Effy in college, she had this way of making you nervous by disarming you with her eyes, almost immediately. They were an enticing colour of blue, and had a way of stripping every wall you put up within the first few seconds of being trapped in her gaze.

"Yeah, Cook and I went clubbing, but I lost him somewhere along the way. I was just going to go home, but..." She trailed off, eyeing me with curiosity. "So...what have _you_ been up to this evening?" She asked, her voice as cool as ever.

"_Erm_...well, just...out." I stuttered. I was feeling as though I was spinning and I couldn't control it. I didn't like it.

"At a bondage club?" Effy smirked.

"Uh..." I blushed.

Effy noted my nervousness with amusement. "_Interesting_." She said. "So...which side are you?"

"W-what?"

Effy chuckled softly, so soft that it was barely audible. "Which _side_, Emily. Dominant, or...submissive?"

My eyes widened. "I...I'm not..."

Effy cocked her head to one side and gave me a knowing look. "Emily... Come on... You _can't_ fool me. I've watched you at college, and I've seen you pull girls at clubs. I know you're _not_ always as meek as you make out to be when Katie is around..."

"I have to go." I said, panicking as I started to walk away. I heard footsteps behind me, and then Effy was walking next to me, as though we were two friends out for a laugh.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you." She said, coolly.

"You didn't." I said, still walking.

"Then..."

"Look, it's _private_, ok?"

"Like...a secret?" Effy smirked.

I sighed. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Ooh... The secret life of Emily Fitch, then?"

I blushed and laughed nervously, because really, it was sort of funny, in a serious way. "I suppose so." I said. "Look...don't tell Katie or anyone else..._please?_ Katie already gives me enough grief because she thinks me being gay is just a phase... She's as bad as my mother. _This_... She wouldn't understand."

"Why would I tell anyone? It's no one else's business, Emily." Effy replied. "Except..."

I stopped. "Except what?"

"Well, I've always wondered... What it's like. You know, to be dominated."

My eyes widened. "Uh..."

"I'll be honest..." She mused.

"I have a feeling you might." I muttered.

"You know I'm shagging Cook. But him...he's all very much a wham-bam sort of guy. Not that he doesn't satisfy, because believe me, he does, but..." She looked me up and down, again, with that sense of curiosity. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be properly dominated, just for the experience of it."

I stared at her. "Are you...asking what I _think_ you're asking?"

Effy shrugged. "I've got to no plans for the rest of the night, what about you?"

"Uh..."

"Look Emily... I don't do that love shit, yeah? And I know you don't either, not after Kleo-"

"_Don't_." I said, sharply. "Don't mention _her_ name to me." I added, the nagging ache of the girl who didn't love me back settling in my stomach.

Effy held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry." She said, softly. "A shag between friends, that's all I'm suggesting. No strings."

"And you _won't_ tell anyone?"

She shook her head. "I can tell you're a private person, Emily." She said. "But, I can also tell you have a dominant streak in you. You don't show it normally, but... I know what sort of place that club is, I've been there before myself. Only the once, mind. People _don't_ go there for dinner theatre, yeah?"

I furrowed my brow, and sighed, thinking for a brief moment. Effy was desirable, there wasn't any doubt about that. Tall, mysterious looks and blue eyes, fit body...the lot. Let's just say I'm human like everyone else, and making my mind up didn't take too long. "Alright." I said. "But...we go to your place, _not_ mine."

"Oh?"

"I live with my parents." I said, flatly, staring at her.

She took a moment for it to sink in, and then nodded. "Ok, then."

* * *

Effy led, and I followed, to a modest looking terrace house that was all dark inside when I got there.

"Uh...what about..." I started to say.

"Mum is on holiday, dad left months ago, and my brother is backpacking in China." Effy said succinctly, as she unlocked the door.

"_Right_." I replied, as I followed her inside. "Just us, then."

"Yes." She shut the door behind us and stepped close to me. "Emily...you look like you're about to shit a brick. Relax."

I swallowed. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "I mean... It won't change anything between us."

"Did I say I wanted it to?" Effy asked.

"No..."

"Well, there's your answer."

I nodded. "Ok, then... Take me to your room." I said, looking her in the eyes. Her sly smirk returned and she led the way once more upstairs, opening the door to one of the bedrooms at the end of the hallway. She looked at me expectantly, as I made my way in through the door. I sat on the end of the bed, swallowed my nervousness and closed my eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking directly at her. "Stand there." I said, as I pointed to the space in front of me, my voice low, doing my best to slip into the commanding tone I was still perfecting. She did as I said, and it felt a familiar flutter in my stomach as the control I craved began to slide back into place, after she had rattled me outside the club.

I leaned back on my hands and eyed her appreciatively. "Strip."

It didn't take her long, in fact, the longest was her boots that took a minute or two to unlace. But the short flimsy excuse for a dress that she wore came off easily enough, as did her knickers that she slid down her pale thighs, likewise with her bra that was off quicker than I could blink. I regarded her carefully. Effy always had this mystery about her which made her alluring, and while there wasn't much on her tall frame, she had it where it counted. Soft but firm looking tits, no bigger than a handful, really, slim hips, firm thighs with a delicately trimmed patch of hair where they met.

I cleared my throat. "I need a belt, or a scarf. Preferably..._both_." I said.

Effy moved to her dresser and looked through the drawers for what I had asked for, meanwhile I took the chance to undress myself, stripping out of my clothes and leaving them in a neat pile in the corner. When I was done, I turned to find Effy staring at me, appreciatively looking me up and down. "It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for, they say..." She said, holding out both a belt and a black silk scarf.

I took them from her. "Lie down." I said, my eyes darting to the bed. Again, she did as I asked, and laid down in the middle of the double bed, on her back, watching me as I inspected the belt she had given me. I then looked above her head, noting that the head of her bed had railings, which was perfect for what I wanted to do. The belt, also, wasn't leather, it was one of those nondescript black belts made of webbing, that was soft the pliable. Excellent.

"Will it do?" Effy asked, and my eyes shot up to meet hers.

I nodded. "Quiet." I said, as I climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips. I took the scarf and tied it around her head, covering her eyes. I heard her breathing hitch and become a little quicker as I did it, and gently laid her head on the pillow. I watched her briefly, and then took the belt, looping it around one of the railings. I lifted her wrist above her head and secured it to the bedhead, doing the same with her other wrist, ensuring they were both secure. I got off the bed and looked for her knickers, picking them up and then once more settled myself on top of her. "Not too tight?" She shook her head. "How does it feel?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You've never..."

"No." I admitted. "So?"

"Strangely arousing." Effy replied. "You should try it sometime."

"There's something I've been wondering." I said.

"Oh?"

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"But you've thought about it?"

"Yes."

"Why not, then?" I asked, trailing my fingers down her chest and palming her tits. I felt her nipples stiffen under my touch as she inhaled sharply.

"Because..." She started to say, before falling silent. I gently pinched her nipples between my fingers, and she arched towards me slightly.

"Why...not?" I asked, again, strengthening my tone a little.

"The girl I want would never go for it." Effy replied.

"Oh?" I asked, intrigued. "Anyone I know?" I paused. "Wait, it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

I leaned down and placed my lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Her own lips were soft and responsive, and she kissed me back with a hint of longing. "Yes." I said, as our lips parted, my voice becoming huskier. "It's not important."

She smirked. "Good point."

"What about me... Have you thought about sleeping with _me?_"

"Once...or twice." She replied.

"Did you ever imagine it would actually happen?"

"N-no."

"Ah... Just a fantasy, then." I smirked. "Something to...stimulate the mind? Or maybe the body..."

Effy bit her bottom lip, showing her trepidation. Curious, that I was making her nervous... She never struck me as the sort of person to be nervous about sex, but then I suppose it's not every day a straight girl is asked this line of questions. "Well?" I prodded.

"Yes." She replied.

The smirk remained on my lips, as I slowly played with her nipples, gently rolling them in my fingers and twisting them lightly. "This girl you want to fuck... Does she _know_ it?"

"God, no. She'd kick my arse if she did." Effy replied.

I chuckled softly. "Interesting. So, I'm guessing it's just a lonely fantasy, then? Something to get you off before you sleep at night?" I teased.

"Well-"

"I bet I can make you forget about her... Even if just for _one_ night." I said, leaning down and placing kisses down her throat until I began sucking on her pulse point.

"Mmm..." She murmured in appreciation.

"If I mark you... Will Cook get jealous?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you care?" I whispered in her ear.

"...No." She moaned softly, as I ran the tip of my tongue down the length of her neck.

"Oh, _good_." I said, in my best seductive tone, before attaching my lips to her neck once more and sucking harder. She groaned and arched up under me, shivering just a little. I reached down, skimming my hand down her body and sliding my fingers between her folds. She was already wet and so very warm. "Hmm... You _liked_ that." I whispered, once I had stopped sucking on her neck.

"Yes." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

So, I did it again, returning my lips to her neck and sucking harder as I found her clit with my fingertips and began to slowly rub against it. She moaned softly under my attentions. I sucked harder still, and she strained upwards against me once more, as I let out a muffled chuckle against her neck. I kissed up to her ear. "Cook has never tied you up before, has he?" I asked, my voice much lower than it had been.

"No...he thinks it's weird. He's not the most inventive lover." She admitted.

"Hmm... I bet shagging you against a club wall is as interesting as it gets?" She said nothing, but didn't have to. Her soft moan was all I needed as an answer. "Does he even make you _come?_"

"I...ah...I wouldn't go on shagging him if he didn't..." She replied, her voice showing strain.

"Makes sense." I conceded, slipping my fingers down and pushing them inside her. She inhaled sharply and tilted her head backwards. "I bet he's never made you this _wet_, though..."

"No..." Again the strain in her voice showed, and she bit her bottom lip once more. "_Fuck_..."

I smirked again, which was a bit lost, seeing as she couldn't actually see me. "Does he ever go down on you?" I asked, placing soft kisses on her neck and chest.

"Rarely."

"Oh...well... I guess you're in for a treat, then..." I said, seductively, as I trailed kisses down to her nipples and took my time flicking my tongue across them and sucking them, feeling them stiffen under my attention. Her body shivered under me as I blew gently over each wet nipple, then tugged them lightly with my teeth.

"Jesus, Emily..." She murmured.

"You like that, too..." I grinned.

"Yessss..." She hissed, and I continued my path of kisses down her stomach until I settled between her thighs. Just to make her squirm, I scissored my fingers inside her, and curved them towards me, lightly rubbing, just enough to make her shiver a little more. It had the desired effect and she squirmed, trying to feel more as my fingers stopped. I placed several soft kisses around her neatly trimmed triangle of hair, and then blew gently across her clit. "God..." She breathed.

I slid my tongue between her parted lips and traced around her clit, tasting her waiting warmth. It's true that every woman has a unique taste, and Effy was no different. Definitely different to Casey, that's for sure. She moaned as I teased her clit with my tongue this time, her hips squirming more trying to get closer to me, though I kept my tongue almost out of reach of her sensitive bud. I could tell by the way she was squeezing my fingers with her inner muscles that she was getting close. She gasped as I ran the length of my tongue against her, slowly licking the fleshy bead and letting her feel the roughness of my warm oral muscle.

I heard the soft creaking of the belt above, and looked up to see her wrists straining against it. "I'm told being restrained adds to the experience...is that correct?"

"You want to try it after?" Effy asked, boldly. I teased her clit with my tongue a little more mercilessly, flicking across it with five quick strokes. "Fuck!" Effy cried out. "Oh _Christ_...that's fucking good..."

"Answer the question."

"Yes... It does..." She replied, breathlessly.

"Hmm. I'll consider it." I said, resuming the attention of my tongue on her clit, and slowly resuming the movement of my fingers inside her. My own arousal level was through the roof at this point, and something inside me needed to make her come. "I'm going to make you come, Stonem." I said, my tone coming out wicked. "I'm going to make you come so _hard_ you won't know what hit you."

Her body arched up as my tongue met her clit once more, my lips wrapping around it as I flicked over it rapidly. My fingers moved with purpose inside her, curving towards me on each out stroke, as she shivered under me. I thrust my fingers as deep inside her as they would go, lapping at her with determination as she squirmed and moaned loudly under my touch. The moan was so loud it pierced my ears, and I decided to silence her. I kissed back up her body, much to her dismay, and met her lips with mine, kissing her deeply and allowing her to taste herself on my tongue. "Can you stay quiet?" I asked, between single teasing kisses.

"I've never been _that_ quiet..." She panted.

"What if I make you?" I asked, curling my fingers against the pleasurable spot inside her that I had been rubbing with my fingers.

"H-how?" She asked, the nerves returning to her tone. I gave another wicked chuckle as I reached for her knickers and held them under her nose for a few moments, letting her breathe in the scent of them. "Oh, god..." She said, in a strained whisper.

"_Open_." I said, the commanding tone slipping into my voice. It worked, a she did as she was told, and I pushed her knickers between her lips, until she was gagged with them. She gave a muffled whimper as I curved my fingers upwards inside her once more, rubbing insistently against the sweet spot. She breathed hard through her nose, and squirmed more under me, as I trailed my way back down her body with a series of kisses and soft licks.

Another muffled moan came from above me as I resumed my oral attention on her clit, relentless in my flicking, lapping and sucking of the swollen bud. Her back arched up as my fingers began moving inside her again, thrusting deeper and lapping faster at her. I felt her shudder under me as another orgasm tore through her, a desperate moan leaving her muffled lips, as her insides contracting around my fingers as an orgasm overtook her. I did promise her, after all, that she wouldn't know what had hit her, so I thrust my fingers faster inside her, and continued flicking my tongue across her clit, her body tensing like a spring as her near scream was again muffled by her knickers. She shook under me again, and each breath that came from her was accentuated by a muted grunt as she arched up and gripped my fingers tight inside me as she came a third time.

I looked up at her, seeing her shake her head from side to side as she whimpered with each laboured breath. I leaned forward and sucked her clit between my lips just once more, lashing my tongue against it, then kissing up her stomach, slipping my fingers from her wetness and slowly pulling her knickers from between her lips and allowing her to gasp for a few breaths. I then slipped my wet fingers between her lips and she moaned around them, sucking them as though her life depended on it. I slipped the scarf off her head, watching as she blinked, her eyes completely unfocused. I also reached up and loosened the belt, gently pulling her wrists free as she strained to catch her breath.

Her eyes closed as she settled, one arm falling over her stomach and the other over her chest. "Fuck..." She said, her voice cracking. She swallowed and her eyes opened once more, the ocean blue irises meeting my brown ones. "_Jesus_, Emily."

I smirked with the usual devious expression I had, feeling the high that comes with having a woman at your mercy and making her come until she doesn't know her own surroundings. "So?" I asked.

She half laughed. "Cook could take some tips from you." She breathed.

"I'll take _that_ compliment." I grinned.

"Are you always this dominant?"

"Yes." I replied.

Effy stared at me. "I was serious, you know." She said, as her breathing began to return to normal.

"About what?"

"Tying you up." She said. I looked at her, and I guess she could see the curiosity in my eyes. "How are you supposed to know how it _feels_, otherwise?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

I bit my bottom lip and considered it for a moment. I guess she had a point, and I was just as curious as she had been about being dominated.

"Alright, then." I said, nodding. I handed her the scarf. "Catch your breath, and then... Do your _worst_." I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: I am not sure there is another part to this. There might well be...who knows. We shall see?**

***shrug***

**Like it, love it, hate it...let me know, I can take it! Reviews are always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading. :-)**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. Emily's Awakening

**A/N: Hello!**

**Many of you told me there needed to be a second part to this, and admittedly, I've had it half written for a while, and finally managed to finish it.**

**A Cigarette Warning™ is, of course, mandatory and in effect. I don't want to spoil the plot (what plot?), so I will write a little more in my ending A/N.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. The only thing I can claim is a little writing skill and a dirty mind. Any and all typos blah blah blah you get the idea...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I suppose that Effy _was_ right, as she always tended to be. I did need to know what it felt like to be tied up. I'd certainly been the dominant one for most of my encounters, but had no idea, no concept of being the submissive partner. I guess, because growing up I had been the more _passive_ twin, it never strictly appealed to me in any sort of way, so to actually experience that submissiveness didn't interest me. Until Effy had made the point of knowing how it feels.

I certainly know how it feels to be dominant, even if I'm still new at it. That feeling of power over someone that I got... It was quite unlike anything else I had experienced. And the look in Effy's eyes, that far away, somewhere else look... It was hard to describe, back then, how it made me feel. It was a little like being high, but also my whole body tingled, not just from being aroused, but also in my head. Adrenaline, I suppose. The mental effect of confidence, perhaps. It's a very addictive feeling, and is one reason why I found dominance to be more comfortable to me than anything else. It was almost like being drunk on your own position over someone else. _Quite_ the contrast for someone who has been in the shadows most of her life, no?

Allowing Effy to tie me up was _well_ out of my depth. She was my friend, after all. Not exactly the get-together-for-coffee, braid-each other's-hair sort of friend, but a friend, nonetheless. I was hesitant to begin with about dominating her, because I didn't want it to change our friendship. It wasn't the closest friendship I'd ever had, but it was still important to me. Effy was one of the few people who saw me as someone different from Katie, which mattered to me on some level. She knew a lot, but didn't say too much, except where it counted. She observed a lot, and while I spent a lot of time hiding who I was becoming inside, she obviously knew more about me than she let on. I suspected that she fancied me in some way, but wasn't willing to admit it, for Effy Stonem was a girl who kept most things close to her chest. I was curious who else she wanted, but thought it better to not push the point. It wasn't really relevant to my task at hand, was it?

My task, that night, was done. I knew that Effy had been satisfied, and also that she had a very good point about my level of experience. No surprise then, that not too long after I had challenged her to 'do her worst' with me, I found myself under her, her slim body straddling mine as she tied my wrists to her bedposts, just like I had done to her, using the same belt. I felt a sense of anticipation flicker through me that I'd never felt before, and maybe just a trickle of...not so much _fear_, but a sense of the unknown. A little like standing at the edge of a cliff with no other choice but to leap into thin air. Her cool fingertips slid down my cheek, and I felt my face flush, her eyes meeting mine. A cool blue gaze, that never seemed to change that much, but this time, it looked at me with curiosity, more than anything.

She took the same scarf I had used to tie over her eyes, and moved it through her hands, and I felt my heart quicken. It seemed the mere visual suggestion of being blindfolded did_ something_ for me. I mentally filed that away for future reference...somehow. I bit my bottom lip. "Do it." I whispered. "_Please?_"

A raised eyebrow and a casual smirk was her response, and the next thing I saw was my vision being blacked out as my head was lifted and I felt the gradual firmness of the filmy scarf wrapping around it, sealing my eyes to the low light in the room. "Can you see?" She asked, and I shook my head, feeling my pulse race faster than I remember it ever being. _Wow._ The next thing I registered was cool fingers trailing down my throat, and all over my chest, over my tits and I shivered as long fingers gripped my nipples between them, tugging lightly. I know Effy didn't know it, not many people did, but having my nipples tugged was a _definite_ turn on, as mine were very sensitive. "Oh, you _like_ that, don't you?" I couldn't help but nod, feeling the effect of being in someone else's hands begin to take me over.

I heard my breathing in my ears, shallow and still quickened, as lips began to kiss along my shoulders and down my chest. A slippery warm tongue slid out, curling first around one nipple, and then the other, flicking and caressing it with the warm, wet muscle. I felt the tightening in my lower stomach grow a little more, as Effy's hands palmed my tits and squeezed them together, the tip of her tongue flicking between my nipples quicker than I could register. She let them go again, and then settled, and one by one, she then tugged at them with her teeth, making me groan and arch my back as best as I was able to. "Oh_ fuck_..." I whispered.

"Good?"

"Oh yeah..."

Further down she continued, soft kisses, soft licks, a gentle bite here and there, until soon she had slid down between my thighs, after spreading my knees apart, and was now trailing soft kisses up my thighs towards the wettest part of my tingling body. I couldn't help another moan that slipped out as her fingertips traced around my folds and then spread me open. I inhaled sharply as she blew a cool breath over my soaked flesh, and my back arched again, and I bit my bottom lip again as her tongue began to lick a long trail, tracing my folds. I felt every single inch of its movement, and felt Effy's hands on my thighs, pulling them upwards until I felt them rest on her shoulders.

Her hands grasped at my hips, and her tongue edged closer to my swollen clit. I don't know exactly where Effy had learned her way around around a woman (observation of internet porn, maybe?), but it seemed she knew what she was doing, especially when her tongue took one long, deliberate lick of my clit and a loud, husky moan left my lips. Her fingers gripped me just a touch firmer, and then she continued to flick against my aching bud, stoking the curling pleasure that was blooming low in my stomach.

Her lips wrapped around my clit and my wrists in turn strained against the belt, and I was glad she had tied me securely enough as I heard the slight creaking of the bed. My hips rocked towards her, even though she tried to hold me still, and she then slid her tongue down and inside me. Not many women had done this to me, but I could tell that while Effy didn't often say much, her tongue was definitely one that held skill, and I shuddered beneath her, feeling like I could jump out of my skin at any second.

So..._this_ was how it felt. Restrained pleasure... I could_ definitely_ see the attraction.

I muttered incoherently as her tongue slid back up to my clit and began to lap at it in earnest. My body then stiffened and shuddered in surprise as I felt two long, slim fingers begin to find their way inside my wetness. "_Christ_..." I groaned, unable to stop myself from clenching down on her fingers. Another wordless expression of pleasure left my lips as her fingers twisted inside me, and then another as they began to thrust into me slowly. Her other hand roamed up my stomach and then squeezed my tit firmly, rolling the nipple between her fingers.

My clit was sucked hard between her lips, tongue flicking over it rapidly as her fingers thrust deeper, probing further inside me. The tightening in my stomach began to reach a breaking point, and as I was panting and groaning with every other breath, the fingers inside me began to curve with each thrust, finding the spot I'd discovered one day when I'd finally got a chance to have some alone time, and found just how pleasurable it could be. Her fingers rubbed against me and her mouth worked me higher, and as I gripped her fingers tighter inside me, the curving of her fingers became more insistent, and I cried out as the tightening pleasure deep inside me snapped and exploded into a release that was more intense than any orgasm I'd ever felt to that point. My body stiffened as my hips arched upwards hard, and my head shook from side to side.

I felt myself go limp and panted hard, barely registering the sensation of Effy's fingers slipping from my wetness. I felt kisses trail up my body, and then her wet fingers push between my open lips. "Taste them." She said, and my lips closed around them, and I let out a muffled moan as I sucked them clean, shivers tingling through me. The scarf was pushed off my eyes, and my eyes focused on the blue ones that regarded me, again with curiosity, behind a knowing smirk.

"You...liked...that." Effy said, her voice low.

I didn't answer her, but could feel myself blushing, so words weren't necessary anyway. Her fingers slid from between my lips, and then she kissed me deeply, lips lingering against mine. "Hmm..._sweet_." She said, as her hand reached above my head and untied my wrists, sliding off me and laying on her back next to me.

I closed my eyes and felt my breathing begin to even out. I heard the flick of a lighter, and then opened my eyes to see a plume of smoke rise above our heads.

"So?" Effy said, holding a spliff towards me.

I took it and took a long drag, handing it back to her. I exhaled, watching the smoke swirl towards the ceiling. "I had no idea it was so..._ Intense_." I said. "It really is all consuming."

"You enjoyed it, then?" She asked, as she handed the spliff back to me.

"You were the one with your fingers inside me...what do _you_ think?" I smirked.

"Dirty bitch." Effy smirked back.

I let out a throaty laugh. "I can hardly disagree." I took another deep drag off the spliff and handed it back over. "What about you? Do you see it from my perspective?"

"Oh, yes. I'm more perceptive than people give me credit for." Effy replied. "Your sister, for example."

"Oh, you know Katie is over all the animosity you had." I said. "I know you two are friends, now."

"Mmm...yeah, well... I'm glad we are on better terms, now." She said, her tone apprehensive.

I turned my head to look at Effy, who was staring up at the ceiling. Without moving her head, she held the spliff towards me once more. When I didn't automatically take it, she turned her head to meet my eyes. "If I ask you something...will you be honest with me?" I said.

She shrugged. "So long as what I say doesn't go past these walls." She said. "Because if I answer the question you are about to ask me, it's being told to you in confidence."

"I'm no stranger to keeping secrets, Eff. I keep a pretty personal one myself, if you hadn't noticed." I replied.

"Then...ask away."

I took the spliff from her fingers, and took one last, long drag before I exhaled slowly and handed it back. "This girl you want to sleep with, the one who you say would _never_ go for it... It's my sister, isn't it?"

There was a long pause, before a smirk twitched at the corners of Effy's lips. She finished the last of the spliff and stubbed it out in the ashtray in the bedside table, and laid back down, closing her eyes and exhaling. "You always _were_ a smart one, Emily." She said, confirming my suspicion.

I reached over and rested my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked. "Katie and I are much better as friends. I'd rather just..._lust_ after her in secret. Keep it as a wanking fantasy." She shrugged.

"You want her, though... and can't have her. That's hardly fair."

Another shrug. "We live in a world where one man kills another for which religion they believe in. How is _that_ fair?" She mused. "It doesn't matter. I need her friendship, Em. I can't risk ruining that because I feel desire for her."

I nodded. "I suppose." I said. I paused for a beat. "I'll keep your secret for you. On one condition."

"Oh?"

"You_ never_ tell mine."

She nodded. "Your private, kinky, secret life is safe with me." She smirked.

I turned into my back and closed my eyes. "Mind if I stay tonight?"

"Fancy another go?"

I smiled. "_Maybe_... I could use the practise, if you're willing..."

"Oh, I'm willing." Effy replied.

"Need to rest a bit, though... Think you wiped me out a little." I said, nudging her lightly.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Hmm... I'll have to remember_ that_ little trick, then."

I closed my eyes, feeling the fuzziness from the weed settle in. I could tell that Effy wasn't the type to cuddle with me, and it didn't really matter so much. I wasn't sure I was that way myself, at the time. We rested for a while, aimlessly chatting about everything and nothing in between. I didn't ask her again about Katie, I figured she didn't really want to speak about it. Neither did I, really... It felt a little strange, in the end, but maybe her curiosity had been satisfied about Katie by shagging me? I never asked, and to this day, we've never spoken in depth about it since. She knows I know her secret, and she mine, and that seemed to be enough for us to have a silent agreement of the 'let's_ never_ mention this again' kind.

I guess I was a little surprised that she had talked so openly with Naomi about it. But then, Effy Stonem was never shy to talk about things of that nature, I think it's partially why we ended up in bed in the first place. The thing about Effy is, she had this allure about her. Boys, and I suppose girls, too, lusted after her, and she dealt with it by keeping a sense of indifference about her. Sex to her was impersonal in a way, and I have no idea how she managed to keep a lid on her lust for Katie all these years, or how they managed to stay friends. Maybe my sister has mellowed a little, or is just used to Effy's nature... Not sure.

I don't think often of the night I spent with Effy in her bed, nor the one encounter that followed it some weeks later, when she cornered me in a club, off her face on weed and pills. I was drunk and I indulged her then, in a darkened corner, her back pressed against the wall, knickers halfway down her thighs, getting her off with skilful fingers. She even let me mark her again, a purple mark gracing the juncture of her collarbone and her slender neck. It was when she looked into my eyes afterwards with a wistful gaze that I was jolted back to reality. Because I knew she was looking at me, but seeing my sister. Her hand was undoing the buttons on my shirt, and my own hand covered hers, and I shook my head at her.

I leaned close to her ear. "I can't, Eff." I said, loud enough for her to hear over the throbbing bass I felt in my chest. "I'm not her. I'll never be her. You have to deal with that."

I saw the sad realisation in her eyes, and the almost imperceptible nod of her head. Then, she pulled me to her, wrapping her long arms around me, and holding me for a moment. It was so rare for Effy to display any kind of emotion or affection, that I just let her. I felt her sigh against me, and then she released her hold on me.

And with a nod, she left.

* * *

**A/N#2: Ends on a bit of a down note, maybe? Well, honestly, it was never going to be hearts and flowers with these two. And you all knew that...right?**

**Anyway, the bit I wanted to write more about without ruining the plot was Emily's little question to Effy about who she fancied. Yes, unbeknownst to Naomi, but knownst to us (HAHAHA...I ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THAT LINE FROM SPACEBALLS!), Emily actually DOES know that Effy fancies her sister. Why, then, in TAONC has Effy asked Naomi to keep her knowledge of it secret? I'm not sure, and time may tell if we get the answer to that. Or not...it's anyone's guess, really.**

**Well, this is the definite end to this little side-fic...I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are of course, welcome as ever.**

**Cheers for reading...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
